


Water Fountain

by Obix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Reflections, Song Parody, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obix/pseuds/Obix
Summary: He told me that he loved me by the water fountain...Song: Water fountainArtist: Alec BenjaminNote: The lyrics have been altered at some places (mostly the gender pronouns) to suit me, seeing as I'm a female and this is more a rant songfic about my failed relationship than anything else.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 started on a bad note but ended well. And I'm glad for that. A lot of self-reflection and self-improvement happened late last year and have greatly changed how I perceive certain things in life. Heres to 2020 and to start it off, I'm throwing out this rant songfic I wrote 2 months ago but didn't want to publish. Time to forget old wounds and move on.

**He told me that he loved me by the water fountain **  
**He told me that he loved me and he'd always mean it **********

When we started out, it was so sweet. Spending every second together, movie nights and study sessions- seeing as you were struggling with the course. Quiet nights and perfect mornings with us tangled with each other in the sheets. It was heaven.

**And that was really lovely 'cause it was innocent **  
**But now he's got a cup with something else in it **********

********** **

But then, things started to change. Slowly but surely small inconsistencies started to appear. We spent less time at home in each other's company and more times at clubs and parties of people we've never spoken to before. And even when I stopped following you, you still kept going.

********** **

**It's getting kind of blurry at a quarter past ten **  
**And he was in a hurry to be touching her skin **********

**************** ** ** ** **

The first time you cheated I had no idea, you hid it so well or maybe I was just that oblivious. I only found out after we broke up, your friends say that you're drunk but that only covered the first time...

**************** ** ** ** **

**She's feeling kind of dirty when she's dancing with him **  
**Forgetting what he told me by the water fountain **********

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

What about the many other girls that came after? What about the girls you brought back to your apartment when I wasn't there? Where you drunk when you hooked up with them too?

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Now he's grabbing her hips, and pulling her in **  
**Kissing her lips, she's whispering in his ear **********

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

How much of your words were lies? What part of us was real? When you said you loved me- was that real? I honestly feel so unloved when I think of us, you didn't even want me for sex, honestly what was I to you. A trophy, an accessory, an achievement?

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**And he knows that he shouldn't listen **  
**And that he should be with me by the water fountain **********

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I'm wondering why you did it, why you cheated, why you didn't just break it off? If you didn't want me around why keep me? I just don't understand, I don't think I ever will.

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**He couldn't be at home in the night time because ****  
**It made him feel alone, but at that time he was too young **  
**I was too young ************

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I remember when your birthday was coming up and I wanted to take you to a restaurant to celebrate. You said you were free, said you'd be there. When you came two hours late, smelling of alcohol and sweat, I was mad. But you explained that your friends had hosted a party which bled into our time. I was mad... but I let it slide, it was your birthday after all...

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**I should've built a home with a fountain for us **  
**The moment that he told me that he was in love **********

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The first time we had a major fight I got physical. I threw items and screamed the loudest. You just watched me, and after I was done, you just left. I hated myself at that time, I thought it was my fault- that I was being clingy because you weren't spending time with me. I didn't like seeing you so quiet. I ran back to you and apologized that same evening.

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Too young **  
**I was too young **  
**(Too young)... **************

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I gave you space, I really did think that I was being clingy. I gave you so much space that we only saw each other at our lectures, never outside of the hall. I gave you so much space that you didn't even kiss me anymore or talk to me anymore.

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**And if he ever goes back to the water fountain **  
**The handle will be broken and the rust set in **********

******************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I remember I called you over to hang out, you agreed, I felt so good, it was like old times. We watched movies and clung onto each other, we talked all evening and made love all night. But by morning you were gone. And I couldn't help but cry. You didn't even say goodbye. And that hurt so much.

******************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**But my hand, it will be open and I'll try to fix it **  
**My heart, it will be open and I'll try to give it **********

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I stopped trying to give you space, I wanted to be clingy, by your side, in your eyes. So I started asking to go with parties with you, you let me, I was always getting drunk, always going home at 2 am, always late for lectures but we did those things together. So I didn't mind.

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Now he's grabbing my hips, and pulling me in **  
**Kissing my lips, I'm whispering in his ear **********

******************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

You spent more time with me, in the night clubs and parties. You looked at me the same way you used to, you touched me the same way you used to, I loved it, I was drunk off of you. And I loved it.

******************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**And I know that it's only a wish **  
**And that we're not standing by the water fountain **  
**(Too young)... **************

************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

But I guess that was just me being delusional. Me being so starved of you that I couldn't see that your eyes were never on me, they were everywhere else... but on me.

************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**He couldn't be at home in the night time **  
**Because it made him feel alone **********

******************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Things started going bad for me, my attendance had dropped so bad that I didn't even attend my lectures anymore, my friends had left after I pushed them away, my health had taken a blow too. I was diagnosed as an insomniac, I guess 5 months of almost no sleep does that to a person.

******************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**But at that time he was too young **  
**I was too young **********

************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The phone call from my mother woke me up, my friends had phoned my family and told them of their worries. I was angry at first, at them, at my mom. But I heard how heartbroken she was, how scared she sounded. And I wasn't angry anymore. I was sad, after the call cut I cried, I cried so damn much that my head started to hurt. But I felt good because my mind was clearer after.

************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**I should've built a home with a fountain for us **  
**The moment that he told me that he was in love **********

******************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I couldn't do this anymore, the party life, the bending over backward for you. The sleepiness nights spent on you. It was too much.

******************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Too young **  
**I was too young **  
**(Too young)... **************

************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I called to see if we could go out together, you didn't want to but I insisted, you agreed. I was nervous. I didn't know how you'd take it. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I guess I didn't need to worry about that. When I told you that we weren't working, you were so emotionless, I thought it was because you were in shock. But when I told you we should take a short break you didn't even fight or flinch, you simply stood up and said that we should make it a permanent one. I started crying, I still wanted us to be together but it seemed that I was the only one. I asked why? I didn't think you'd have an answer but you did. We were just too different, I don't think we ever worked out. And you left, and not once did you look back.

************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**I should've built a home with a fountain for us **  
**The moment that he told me that he was in love **********

******************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I cried. My pride wouldn't let me call my friends after what I'd done to them so I tried to face it alone. I missed you, but you didn't miss me, you already had another girlfriend. I tried to get my life in order but it was so hard, everything was a reminder of us. I was in so much pain, and I didn't know what to do.

******************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Too young **  
**I was too young **********

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I felt myself getting worse, that is until my friends came. Even after all I'd done and said to them, they still came back. They helped me back unto my feet, helped me get over you. It was hard but not impossible.

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

And now I can look back at us and see how much you screwed me over. How bad you were for me, how much you didn't care. Sometimes I think the guy I fell in love with was just mask, a persona to hide the real you. But I'm over you now, and I'm doing fine on my own. Still, at moments like these, I can't help but think of us, of you. You meant so much to me, I really didn't want to let us go... but you did.

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
